Super Smash Bros. 6/Zero
Zero (ゼロ Zero) is the deuteragonist of the Mega Man X series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Zero is seen as a "glass cannon" character, meaning that his speed and strength are at high, but his stamina is however lowered. As a lightweight, Zero is faster on the ground and in the air, though he has aforementioned stamina to compensate. His Custom Moves are all different like Mega Man's. His Side Tilt can be useful as it can destroy projectiles. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Zero slashes right/left with Z-Saber, then downwards and finishes with a upwards slash. * Side Tilt - Tenkuuha: Zero does a overhead attack with his Z-Saber, that can also destroy projectiles. * Up Tilt - Ensuizan: Zero performs a fast, water-element rolling slash above him. * Down Tilt: Zero slashes downwards with his Z-Saber while crouching. * Dash Attack - Shippuuga: Zero performs a large, twirling slash with a pink blade, hitting up to three times in a row. * Side Smash - Raijingeki: Zero charges up and then performs a forward thrust with his Z-Saber as a blade of blue lightning. * Up Smash - Shoenzan: Zero swings his Z-Saber upwards similar to the third slash of his triple-slash, with the difference of the blade being infused with fire energy and the attack creates a fire wall along the slashing motion that can reach opponent above him. * Down Smash - Bakuenjin: Zero punches the ground with pure force, causing a fiery explosion around him at both sides. * Neutral Aerial - Kuuenzan: Zero performs a rolling slash attack with his Z-Saber whilst in the air. * Forward Aerial - Raikousen: Zero performs a forward slash after briefly disappearing that produces a horizontal bolt of thunder-element when he reappears. * Back Aerial - W-Shredder: Zero turns back and summons his image and performs the F-Splasher attack behind him. * Up Aerial - C-Sword: Zero performs a circular slash with his Z-Saber, creating a large, yellow energy crescent in the direction he is facing. * Down Aerial - Hyouretsuzan: Zero performs a falling downward thrust with the Z-Saber as a giant light blue icicle. * Grab: Zero grabs the opponent with both hands. * Pummel: Zero jabs the opponent in the gut with the hilt of his Z-Saber. * Forward Throw: Zero shoves the Z-Buster into the opponent's gut and fires a charged shot which launches them forward. * Back Throw: Zero dashes behind the opponent and then shoots the Z-Buster on their back backwards. * Up Throw - Raijinshou: Zero performs an electric-element technique that causes the opponent to spin horizontally and rise within an electric tornado. * Down Throw - Tenshouha: Zero punches the ground, summoning a pillar of Light-Element laser that badly damages the throwed opponent directly above him. * Neutral Special - Z-Buster: Zero charges up his Z-Buster by holding the button. Then when released, he shoots a charged energy projectile from his Buster arm cannon. The strength depends how long the button is held. It can be charged up to three stages. **'Custom 1 - Shingetsurin:' Zero shoots a blue ring-like projectiles that home in on the opponent. These shots are bigger and stronger than the Zero's normal Z-Buster shots when you use him, but it cannot be charged and can only shot twice. **'Custom 2 - Yammar Option:' Zero summons a robot dragonfly to shield him and fire straight ahead. It can be summons up to three dragonflies, but it will lose them after a short period of time, or two hits from the opponent. * Side Special - Hadangeki: Zero attacks with a heavy overhead slash that unleashes a powerful yellow wave of energy. It travels slowly and doesn't deal very much damage, but the attack itself is almost instant and can catch rushers by surprise. If the button is tapped, Zero can do another wave of energy. **'Custom 1 - Souenbu:' Zero throws a blade of energy that homes in on the nearest opponent. This move has the longest start-up. **'Custom 2 - Zankourin:' Zero will swipe his Z-Saber creating an energy wheel that spins across the ground, passing through opponents. * Up Special - Ryuenjin: Zero rises while his blade bursts into flames. The move deals multiple hits and does good horizontal knockback. This is a reliable anti-air move and great finishing the combo. However, like the Shoryuken, the descent will leave Zero vulnerable. **'Custom 1 - E-Blade:' Zero rises with an electrified Z-Saber blade that leaves streams of electricity behind, which can damage opponents. It provides higher vertical distance, but no horizontal distance and deals less damage. **'Custom 2 - Shouryuuken:' Zero performs an upward-spiraling, ice-element uppercut that freezes air-borne enemies upon contact. It has short vertical distance. * Down Special - Sentsuizan: Zero pauses for a moment and then dives into the opponent with his sword. This attack hits overhead and must be blocked. It has a large hitbox and can be used for crossups. It also hits downed opponents. The actual attack itself knocks down on airborne opponents and causes stagger on those who are standing. It's possible to use it right at the start of a jump to create a quick overhead, which is very useful for Zero's mixup game. This move can be used to move and also gains invincibilty frames until touching the floor. **'Custom 1 - Enkokyaku:' Zero performs a descending, fire-element diagonal kick that burns opponents upon contact. **'Custom 2 - Juuhazan:' Zero enters a charge stance, then performs a Gravity-element overhead slash. If performed in the air, he will bring down to the ground. It has the ability to break shields instantly. This is the only move that can be performed on the ground. * Final Smash - Dark Hold: Zero briefly dashes forward while swinging vertically. If Zero's blade connects, Zero launches opponents, but holds them in mid-air by freezing time, making everything negatively colored. Then Zero's Z-Saber grows and takes a shape much like the saber in the Mega Man Zero series. With the saber in a great size, he floats, dashes for opponents and passes through them with his saber in-front of him. Time returns and the total damage is accumulated. The Final Smash can be blocked, so use a combo, like Shippuga, before using it. Taunts * Up: Zero takes a few practice swipes with the Z-Saber and quips "Just like a training program!" * Side: Zero points the Z-Buster forward as he says "This isn't a joke, get serious!" * Down: Zero uses his earpiece to communicate with Maverick Hunter HQ, "Engaged in battle!" If used in the Central Highway stage, he should use his Smash Taunt. Idle Poses * Zero watches behind him before looking forward back. * Zero unsheathes his Z-Saber. Cheer * Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! On-Screen Appearance * Zero teleports into the stage as a red streak of light that takes his form with his back facing opponents, before he turns around and enters his fighting stance. Victory Poses * Zero turns his side to the camera and flashes a thumbs-up, saying "Targets destroyed." * Zero sheathes the Z-Saber and folds his arms, muttering "I don't even need my sword for such an easy fight!" * Zero turns his back to the camera and teleports away in a streak of light. As he turns, Zero says "Mission accomplished! Returning to base!" Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4juRs-3B90A (Victory - Mega Man) Losing Pose * Zero claps to the winner with his back facing the camera. Trophy Description Zero has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Zero A close friend and mentor to X, Zero first appeared in Mega Man X. He's a Rank SA Maverick Hunter and is capable of instantly learning new moves from his enemies. Zero has great faith in X's hidden potential, and together they fight to take down Sigma and defeat his rebelling forces. * Mega Man X (SNES, 1993) * Mega Man Zero (GBA, 2002) Zero (Alt.) W.I.P. * Mega Man X (SNES, 1993) * Mega Man Zero (GBA, 2002) Classic Mode: Soulless Copies Zero's opponents are all clones of characters. Costumes * Red/white armor, yellow cape * Blue/cyan armor, white cape (Mega Man X) * Black/red armor, red cape (Axl) * Gold/cyan armor, blue cape (General) * Orange/white armor, yellow cape (Alia) * Blue/red armor, brown cape (Iris) * Blue/white armor, purple cape (Layer) * Purple/white armor, gold cape (Vile) Trivia * Like Mega Man, Zero explodes like in his games when KO'd. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Mega Man